ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oggies
Not to be confused with Awards or Ogswald Academy Awards __NOEDITSECTION__ The OGRE Awards, most commonly known as The Oggies (after our mascot Oggie the Ogre), are a grouping of awards presented by O.G.R.E.s annually to leaders and members of the tabletop, card, live action, and party gaming industry for their products and services. Unlike other tabletop industry awards like the ENnies or Origin awards, the OGGIEs are not all limited to annual releases. Instead, they reflect the cherished games and people that members of O.G.R.E.s - around 3,000 across three countries - care for. Members and non-members are able to vote, though members votes are given a much larger accounting in the overall math that results in the winners. The top slot receives a golden Oggie, and the second slot receive a silver Oggie. Nominating and Voting Only members are allowed to nominate a game, but once the nomination period is over and the official ballot announced, voting is open to non-members on a daily basis as well. When possible, the winners will be announced to members attending Camp Oggie in a given year before being announced to the general public (this is only possible in years where Camp Oggie falls after the end of the voting period, and the Board has had time to tally the votes). The board announces the official nominees on September 1st, with voting being open to the public from that date until October 31st. How to Nominate ;Click this Link :Click the above link and fill out the form, it is that easy! Categories Awards are given in many categories, which provide a basic understanding of what is up for grabs with the award. Game of the Year The Game of the Year is the game deemed the most fun and most beloved by members and non-members, regardless of when it was published, or whether it is a role-playing, board, card, or party game. Company of the Year This award is presented to the company that was loved by it's customers and is seen as being a leader in the gaming industry throughout the year, having made great products. New Game/Expansion of the Year For games published from the second half of the previous calendar year up until the end of the nomination period. This allows overlap so it is actually possible for a game to be nominated two years in a row. Board Game of the Year For board games published from the second half of the previous calendar year up until the end of the nomination period. This allows overlap so it is actually possible for a game to be nominated two years in a row. Card Game of the Year For card games published from the second half of the previous calendar year up until the end of the nomination period. This allows overlap so it is actually possible for a game to be nominated two years in a row. Artist of the Year The artist of the year is a artist who contributed content to a game or games over his or her career that is seen as great artwork and loved by members. Author of the Year Given to an author, either of role-playing books, rules pamphlets for card, board or party games, or for writers of game-based fiction. Website of the Year Presented to the online entity that Members and non-members most love visiting and participating in. Pod/Vidcast of the Year This award is presented to podcasters or videocasters who create game-related episodes, whether actual-play, game discussion, reviews, or just general gamers having fun. Miniature Product of the Year This award is given to the company who created either a winning miniature, miniature-based game or accessory, or miniatures-related book. The product has no required release time frame. Free Game of the Year Given to the publisher of a game, supplement, or expansion given out at no cost. E-Book/Game of the Year Also known as the PDF of the Year, this award is presented to companies who release e-content. It should be noted that a pdf, print-on-demand, or other e-release can be nominated for ANY award. This is just a subcategory solely for them. Lifetime Achievement Award Given to a company or person for a lifetime of valuable contribution to the gaming hobby. Idiot(s) of the Year Presented to a person or persons or company that have done something monumentally retarded, stupid, or harmful in the gaming industry. Celebrity Gamer of the Year Presented to a high-profile individual who publicly advocates their status as a gamer and lover of the industry. Most Baffling Rule/Mechanic/Quote of the Year Given for a odd, strange, broken, or just plain silly rule/mechanic/quote found in a released product. Results by Year Winners * 2012 Oggie Award winners * 2011 Oggie Award winners Nominees * 2012 Oggie Award nominations * 2011 Oggie Award nominations See Also * The ENnies - Annual industry awards presented by EN World at Gen Con * Origins Awards - Annual industry awards presented at the Origins Game Fair ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Awards Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Oggies